In a semiconductor circuit, a switched capacitor circuit is widely used to improve a degree of integration and design a low power circuit. Performance of the switched capacitor circuit is being improved rapidly, along with a development of a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) analog circuit technology.
The switched capacitor circuit is used for various analog circuits, for example, an integrator, an adder, an analog filter, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), a digital-to-analog converter (DAC), and the like. An operational amplifier (OP-Amp.) is typically used as one of main blocks of the switched capacitor circuit. However, the OP-Amp. has issues in terms of high power consumption and occupying a large area. Accordingly, use of an inverting amplifier using a relatively lower amount of power in the switched capacitor circuit is increasing, in place of the OP-Amp.